The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to Photovoltaic (PV) systems, and more specifically to a system and method for design and optimization of a grid connected PV power plant using multiple PV module technologies.
PV systems have emerged as one of the major power providers using clean, renewable energy. Technological advances in PV cell materials, cell and module manufacturing, power systems components, systems installation techniques, innovative financing and effective renewable energy policies have led to improvements in PV power economics. Modules of different PV technologies have different conversion efficiencies, different costs and exhibit different responses to irradiation, temperature and spectral quality. Traditionally, a PV power plant design using a central inverter architecture only uses modules with the same electrical operating characteristics within the same PV system. This is because it is critical to have modules well matched in their electrical configuration to avoid mismatch losses and gain maximum power output. However, a location dependent selection of a combination of PV module technologies may provide an opportunity to reduce system cost, improve energy yield and reduce levelized cost of electricity (LCOE).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and architecture that will allow PV modules of different electrical characteristics to coexist within the same PV power plant. Further, it would be advantageous to provide an associated computing technology that will allow estimation of the allowable number of PV modules of different PV technologies to minimize the system cost and LCOE.